Andros Stark (Earth-TRN509)
| Last = | HistoryText = Future Andros Stark is from a future where his grandfather, Tony Stark, created Vortex, an artificial intelligence that was supposed to be used for the betterment of humanity, but it infected the computers of S.H.I.E.L.D. and took control of the entire internet. Vortex then judged that humanity was evil and caused the extermination of all human life on Earth. Andros traveled back to the past to prevent this doomsday future from happening. Present Day While in the past, he started looking for his grandfather and found him and Pepper Potts. He explained the details that led to his dystopian future and how his own creation created it. He then revealed his true mission to eliminate his grandfather. He was thrown off of a building, but his Extremis connection to his armor saved him and he fought Andros. Andros was fully willing to sacrifice himself by killing his own grandfather for the sake of the future. He has Iron Man at his mercy, but he was distracted by the police. He took them down without excessive force, allowing Iron Man to escape. To track him, he sought the help of Justin Hammer (who in the future, survives due to cybernetics and becomes the President in the face of the Vortex virus threat). He gives Andros the Iron Man specs to try to track him and leaves, thanking him. When the specs prove to be ineffective, Hammer suggests that he attacks S.H.I.E.L.D. (because if S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists, Vortex wouldn't have any computers to take over). Hammer gives him data on their weapons, defenses, and weaknesses to assist him (not knowing that this is Justin Hammer's plan from the start). Andros thanks "President" Hammer, and leaves again. Meanwhile Tony and his friends are working on a virus that would cripple Andros's defenses and allow Iron Man to defeat him. It would work by taking over the computers inside Andros's armor which would also destroy his shields allowing Iron man to attack and defeat him. He then attacks S.H.I.E.L.D., crippling their Helicarrier and destroying their best weapons and vehicles. Iron Man and Hawkeye appear to stop him, but he proves to be more than a match for them and S.H.I.E.L.D. combined. Andros destroys Iron Man with his ultra-beam, afterward, Hawkeye managed to implant the virus on Andros's armor, and realized that all this is because Tony was trying to save himself by using the virus to stop Andros using his nano-virus which is actually the original seed for the Vortex virus. He travels back in time for a short moment to warn Iron Man that his nano-virus chips were actually the Vortex virus. He quickly destroys the last nano-virus arrow, saving Andros. As a result of this change in the timeline, the future was saved and because of this, Andros is erased from existence after saying his last words to his grandfather. | Powers = *'Extremis 16.5:' A future version of Tony's original Extremis is being used by Andros, which allows him his connection to his armor as well as all the physical enhancements & regenerative properties. Andros says that the Extremis 16.5 operating system is used by everyone in his time. It defends his armor from manipulation of Tony's Extremis power and allows Andros to control his own suit functions with his mind. *'Hyperpulse Mark IX:' Andros wears futuristic energy armor that is more powerful that any 21st century armor. It is run by an operating system called "J.A.R.V.I.S.". Andros' remarked that when comparing Tony's armor and his together, it is like "a calculator competing against a supercomputer". His suit has the following capabilities: **'Superhuman Strength:' It enhances Andros's strength immensely. The armor can hold up a helicopter without much effort. **'Superhuman Speed:' It is capable of moving at blinding speeds. **'Enhanced Durability:' The armor can take an extreme amount of damage without being scratched at all. The armor plating is enhanced with an energy field that weakens/vaporizes/dissipates any weapon or attack that tries to strike him. It can easily withstand bullets and the most advanced weapons of the present day with little difficulty. **'Flight:' It has boot jets that enable him to fly through the air at incredible speeds. **'Repulsor Gauntlets:' His gauntlets have the following abilities: ***'Ultra-Pulsors:' His version of Iron Man's repulsors are a lot more advanced, stronger, and more destructive that the present ones. ***'Energy Spheres:' His ultrapulsors can generate an energy ball that can separate into a few cluster energy balls to attack his opponent. It can also knock men unconscious for about 3 minutes. ***'Force Field:' He can generate a force field out of his own hands and the body of the armor. ***'Recorder Hard-Light Holograms:' The suit can generate holographic videos and hard-light holographics pictures through the gauntlets. For example, Andros shows Tony a hard-light hologram recording of his father and Dr. Yinsen talking and Hammer a newspaper hologram of him being the President three times in a row. **'Ultra-Beam:' The version of the unibeam is much stronger than the 21st century Iron Man. Just one burst can severely cripple the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. It can also destroy many S.H.I.E.L.D. flying vehicles in one burst and could completely vaporize the Mark II armor. **'Teleportation:' The armor can teleport himself and others to any place on Earth. **'Time Traveling:' His armor can travel through time. His armor can also scan timelines for any changes that occur within it. **'Sensory Systems:' When he was looking for Tony, he used scanning to find him on the ground. His sensors can even anticipate his enemies' next moves even before they can execute them. | Abilities = His armor enables him to fly, teleport and time travel, though he has only a finite amount of time jumps. He notably has many defensive systems, capable of both shielding and safely taking out combatants without causing them permanent harm. | Strength = His Hyperpulse Mk 9 Armor gives him superhuman strength of an unknown level. | Weaknesses = Andros is arguably naive, and despite coming from the future, he doesn't predict the effect of his actions too well. Not understanding the present, he lets himself be manipulated. | Equipment = * Hyperpulse Mk 9 Armor * Extremis 16.5 | Transportation = | Weapons = Andros possesses repulsor-like weapons systems. His ultrabeam is strong enough to cripple the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with a single blast. | Notes = He persistently refers to Tony as "grandfather", much to the latter's irritation. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Armor Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Illusionists Category:Teleporters Category:Time Travelers